For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-160778 publication discloses a control device for an absorption refrigerator which detects a temperature of a cold-water outlet to control a heating amount to a regenerator, detects an absorption liquid level within the regenerator to control the quantity of rare absorption liquid flowing from an absorber to the regenerator, detects a temperature of a cold-water inlet to obtain a proper value of a heating amount of the regenerator with respect to the temperature or the quantity of rare absorption liquid flowing to the regenerator, and control the heating amount or the quantity of the rare absorption liquid from the proper value.